Five Times Roy and Riza
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: ...Were Parents To Edward and The One Time He Stood Up For Them. The more time they spend together the more they look like a family. Warning! A bit of language, not all of it from Ed.


**Hey, guys! My first Fullmetal fanfic that isn't a crossover! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Supposedly, the world is suppose to end today. Can I get at least one review before I possibly die? Because if the world ends Imma die. God I hope I watched the second Incredibles before this day.**

 **WARNING: The characters might be a _little_ OOC because I just finished 2003 Anime, watched a little bit of Brotherhood, and I'm about to read Volume ten of the Manga. *shrugs***

 **SECOND WARNING: There is a few cuss words because of Ed. Counts towards the 'T' rating. And a medically drugged person later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not a super awesome cow, therefore, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

 **Five Times Roy and Riza Were Parents To Edward...And The One Time He Stood Up For Them.**

* * *

 _ **+1 Roy Mustang**_

"You know, Fullmetal. If you keep up that look, your face will be stuck like that."

Edward scowled from the couch and Roy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, Colonel Bastard."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the weak remark. THe kid's tone didn't have its usual bite. He looked over his subordinate with a careful eye.

Ed looked exhausted, not tired, _exhausted_. The bags under his eyes looked about as dark as the Colonel's _amazing_ hair.

With an inward sigh, Roy set the report in his hand down and looked directly at the young State Alchemist.

"When was the last time you got and sleep, Fullmetal?"

Dull gold eyes looked into his own black ones before turning away as their owner mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"...five days ago."

Roy hummed in disapproval, he reached down and pulled out a blanket from his bottom drawer. He stood up and walked over to his subordinate, dropping the blanket next to him.

"What's this?" Ed picked up the fabric as the Colonel walked back to his desk.

"It's a blanket," Roy sat back in his chair.

"I know that!" The blond teen snapped, a light blush on his cheeks. "I mean, why are you giving it to me?"

"I'm letting you borrow it so you can sleep on the couch."

There was a moment to silence as Mustang picked up the report he set down.

"Why?"

Roy didn't even look up. "I can't have one of my men slacking off because of lack of sleep."

There was some shuffling around before the silent room was filled with gentle snores.

The Colonel risked glancing up to see Ed asleep on the couch, a soft grin slipped onto his face.

This kid always seemed to amaze him.

Colonel Mustang turned back to his, _sigh_ , paperwork.

* * *

 _ **+2 Riza Hawkeye**_

Edward was having a bad day.

His cracked ribs, an injury from his latest mission, were flaring up every time he moved his arms above his head. It must rain sometime today because his automail limbs felt tight and his joints ached.

The teen couldn't braid his hair because it wouldn't listen.

And Al left yesterday to visit Winry and Granny Pinako.

So, yeah. He was having a shitty day.

Ed looked like he was ready to murder as he walked into Eastern Command for a meeting with Mustang.

...only to find out that Colonel Bastard wasn't even there.

Everyone except Hawkeye left for lunch.

The Fullmetal Alchemist grumbled as he flipped face down on one of the couches, ignoring the short flare in his chest. Completely done even though it was twelve in the afternoon.

"Edward, are you okay?" Hawkeye asked with hidden concern.

"It's been a bad day," His words were a bit muffled from the couch.

"I see," The markswoman nodded as she placed a pile of paperwork on Mustang's desk. "Want to talk about it?"

The teen turned his head so one gold eye was free to see if she was joking or something.

Judging from her very serious face, she wasn't.

"My ribs hurt so I couldn't braid my hair this morning."

For the splittest of seconds, Riza had an amused look on her face.

All evidence was quickly erased from existence and a slightly concerned look was there.

"I can braid your hair, if you want."

Ed completely freed his face from the couch and looked at the Lieutenant with a surprised look.

No one besides Al and Winry have offered…

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb your work…" He sat up and moved to sit correctly.

Hawkeye waved the concern off. "Unlike the Colonel, I stay on top of my work. I can spare a few moments."

"Well, okay," Ed scooted over and turned away as Hawkeye sat behind him. Gentle tugs signaled that she had started. "I didn't know you could braid."

"One of the other female personal taught me."

"Really?" A mischievous smirk appeared on the State Alchemist's face. "Have you tried braiding Mustang's hair before?"

Riza gave a chuckle as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair tie. "Once, a long time ago. He wasn't very happy that Maes got pictures somewhere."

Edward laughed as the Lieutenant finished tying the braid.

"Finished," Hawkeye stood up as the Fullmetal Alchemist turned his head around.

"Thanks, Hawkeye."

"Anytime, Edward."

* * *

 _ **+3 Roy Mustang**_

Roy Mustang know why Lieutenant Colonel Lewis set up a meeting with him. He knew what the woman was after. What she wanted.

He sure as hell was _not_ letting her get it.

"Colonel Mustang!" The woman had a bright smile on her face as she gave a salute, probably fake. "How have you been?"

"Very well, Lieutenant Colonel Lewis," He gave her a nod and a fake smile. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

The words felt like acid in his mouth.

"Ah, yes," Lewis put a file on his desk. "I would like to talk about transferring one of your subordinates to my team."

Mustang opened the file.

 _Edward Elric._

 _The Fullmetal Alchemist._

"No." He closed the file and slid it back towards the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Wait, what?" Lewis sputtered a bit. "But you didn't look at the papers."

"Don't need to," Mustang coolly replied. "You can't have my subordinate."

Lieutenant Colonel Lewis' eyes hardened and her fake smile fell.

Roy will hold his ground.

He will fight to protect Edward.

"I feel like he would be better under my command."

He narrowed his black eyes at the woman in front of him. "And what makes you think that?"

"I can give him everything he wants."

Roy found that laughable. She didn't even know _what_ Ed wants.

"I picked him up. I get to keep him."

"You make him sound like a stray mutt."

"We are dogs of the military," Mustang smirked. "Some of us protect what's ours."

Lieutenant Colonel Lewis snatched her file and stomped out.

"Wow," Edward said as he walked in. "What was that about?"

"She wanted something I couldn't give her," Roy shrugged. "Now, I can assume you're here for for your next mission."

"What do you have this time?"

* * *

 _ **+4 Riza Hawkeye**_

Hawkeye is never one to show outward emotion in an intense situation, it could be used against her by the enemy and she wasn't going to allow that.

So when word reached Mustang's team that the Fullmetal Alchemist was kidnapped, she didn't outwardly react.

Inwardly was a different story.

She was angry. How **dare** they touch Edward! She was ready to shoot them all dead then let the Colonel finish them off.

She was mostly worried. What did they want with the boy? What were they doing to him?

The week it took to find the location of the kidnapper's hideout felt long and full of internal anxiety. The entire team worked long and hard to find their youngest member and find him quickly.

And they did.

"Okay, men," Mustang spoke us as they prepared to go retrieve _their_ alchemist. "We know there are four members of the group that took Fullmetal. Havoc and Falman, you two take care of anyone at the door of the warehouse and the inside. When the front is secured, we'll move forward. Hawkeye will grab Fullmetal while the rest of us search the building. We don't know the condition Edward is in, so we must be prepared for anything."

Hawkeye loaded her third gun before putting it in its holder under her coat. She wasn't going to let this rescue mission fail. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Hawkeye," Her eyes slid up to look at her commanding officer.

"I will, sir," She replied to the silent command.

 _Bring him back, Riza._

The drive to the warehouse was silent and tense. Fuery had to, sadly, be left behind for this mission.

The storming of the warehouse was filled with loud gunshots as Team Mustang entered the building. It was quick to be a blur with one thing on her mind.

 _Find Ed._

Hawkeye found many empty rooms before her target.

The door was a rusty gray. She leaned against the wall, gun aimed at the roof. Her hand shoved the door open and she twisted into the room, weapon ready to shoot.

A figure was slumped in a chair, the missing right arm and braided blond hair instantly identified her mission.

"Edward," Hawkeye lowered her gun and kneeled in front of the chair. She used a hand to gently brush the sweaty bangs out of his face and assessed the teen's injuries.

Cuts, bruises, and dirt covered every inch of exposed skin. The only missing limb was Ed's automail arm, seeming ripped out from the port because of the exposed wires.

With a scowl that promised pain, the Lieutenant holstered her gun. She carefully slipped an arm under Ed's knees and behind his back. Riza stood up and looked down at the teen in her arms.

The blond teen moaned at being moved and hid his face in her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ed. I got you now."

Hawkeye quickly left the room.

* * *

 _ **+5 Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye**_

When Mustang saw his Lieutenant run into the hall he had secured with an unconscious Fullmetal in her arms, he froze.

Anger was the first emotion he recognized. How _**dare**_ they hurt his subordinate!? Next time he sees them, the kidnappers are going to regret _thinking_ about taking Fullmetal.

Next was shame. Roy didn't protect him. How could he fail at protecting Ed?

Lastly, fear. What if Ed didn't make it?

"We need to get him to a hospital, Sir," Hawkeye quickly informed him.

"Than let's hurry."

The pair rushed through the warehouse. When they got outside Havoc appeared by them.

"All four kidnappers are on their way to command."

Roy nodded as Riza rushed to the nearest to the nearest car. "Interrogate them when you can, I'm taking Fullmetal to the hospital."

"Keep us updated, sir."

The Colonel quickly hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

Riza was in the backseat with Ed cradled in her lap. Seeing as they were ready, Roy put the pedal to the metal.

Her brown eyes watched the teen in her lap intently. Counting every time his chest rose and fell or when his eyelids twitched. One of her hands started to gently run though his dirt covered hair.

Ed groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Riza noticed that they were distant, that he wasn't all there.

"Hawk...eye?"

"It's me, Edward," Riza told him softly. "Mustang is here too. We're taking you to the hospital."

The alchemist slowly shook his head. "No hospitals. They're bad."

"Why is that?"

"White like the Gate. The same color as Truth...before he took my limbs and Al."

Lieutenant and Colonel made eye contact through the rearview mirror.

"We won't let Truth or the Gate hurt you anymore, I promise," Roy firmly told the teen. As if he could take on Truth, a god, and win.

"Okay," Edward mumbled before his eyes slid shut once again.

Riza started to run her hand through the little alchemist's hair again, she didn't realize that she stopped in the first place.

When they got to the hospital nurses quickly rushed Edward away while the two anxiously waited in the waiting room.

The two leapt to their feet when a doctor came towards them.

"He's going to be alright."

* * *

 _ **-1 Edward Elric**_

Military officers have always come up to Ed to do one of two things. They either, A) attempt to bully him because he was a kid in the military. Or B) tried to recruit him to their teams. B sometimes leads to A when he would refuse.

Most commanders that asked respected Edward's refusal and just walked away. Others got offended and started being assholes about it.

This was one of those times.

A guy called Major Miller, the same rank as Edward, stopped the teen on the way to the cafeteria and _started talking_.

"Colonel Lee will raise your pay and make it so you could move up the ranks," Miller grinned brightly, like he know what Fullmetal wanted.

"No, thanks. I already have more money than I know what to do with and I'm happy to be a Major," He can already get away with so much as a Major anyway. Getting higher rank will mean it'll be harder to leave when he gets Alphonse's body back.

Miller's grin dimmed a bit, but he didn't let up. "Colonel Lee is very pleasant to all his men."

"Good for his men, not interested," Ed tried to walk around the fellow Major, only to be blocked again by said man.

"Okay, listen, kid," Miller growled, a pissed off look on his face. "Mustang is a manipulative bastard that is probably breaking fraternization laws with his Lieutenant. He's selfish and she's a whore."

Golden eyes turned stone cold as they looked into Miller's green ones.

"No, you listen!" The Fullmetal Alchemist snarled. "While the Colonel is a bastard, he cares about his men and wants them to reach their goals! Lieutenant Hawkeye wouldn't want anyone, besides like two people, to touch her with a stick! Plus she has higher standards."

Miller looked so shocked that his mouth hung open. "Um, I…"

"Don't talk to me ever again," Ed glared before moving around the frozen Major and continued his way towards the cafeteria.

"Hello, Fullmetal," Mustang greeted with a smirk as they converged in the hallway, Hawkeye right behind him.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard. Miss Hawkeye."

"Why so angry? Did someone poke at your _short_ temper?"

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD RIDE A FLEA?!"_

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

Whatever drugs the hospital has him on, Ed is completely out of it.

Colors look cooler than they should for a fifthteen year old edgy teen with anger issues. Everything was spacy. And he was pretty sure Mustang was laughing at him and Hawkeye was giving him an unhappy look.

"I can't help it! He is just so funny drugged up!"

"I will be sure to inform him of that when Edward is no longer...high."

Another round of laughter.

Riza gave a disappointed sigh. "I'm going to tell the doctor that they made his medication too strong, behave, sir."

Roy waved her away as he took several deep breaths. The Lieutenant left the room with an eye roll.

The Colonel took one more deep breath before relaxing with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yah, know, Co'nel Bas'ard," Ed slurred. "You look less stu'pd with a smile on yer face."

"Was that a complement, Fullmetal?" Roy raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face.

"Now you look dumb aga'n."

"I'll be sure to tell the complaint compartment about your issue."

"Nawwww," Ed drawled out. "I w'll tell them when I get out of here."

"Very well," The Colonel snickered.

The room fell into silence when Ed suddenly stared at the white wall. He didn't say anything, but just looked intently at the wall.

"Truth…"

Roy was instantly on alert as he recognized the name from the conversation in the car earlier. How it was the reason his subordinate dreaded hospitals. The Colonel moved to stand next to the bed.

"He isn't here, Edward."

"Yah he is," The State Alchemist mumbled and pointed at the wall. "He's r'ght there."

Maybe he does have a bigger dose than needed.

"I won't let him hurt you, Fullmetal," Roy put a hand on Ed's flesh shoulder.

Ed leaned towards his commanding officer. Roy is safe. He'll protect Ed from Truth. He promised.

"Ok'ay," The teen mumbled before yawning. He leaned against Roy's side and instantly fell asleep.

Roy raised an eyebrow, but didn't do anything else. He moved his arm from his subordinate's shoulder and wrapped it around Ed's shoulders.

"Sleep well, Ed."

* * *

 **Writing MedicallyDrugged!Ed was fun XD.**

 **Riza and Roy are such parents to Ed and Al I just love it.**

 **Please review! It makes me smile and I brag to my friends about you guys!**


End file.
